Blood
by Tigerwoman188
Summary: Saya and Diva feeding off their chevaliers tonight
1. Chapter 1

Saya sat across from Haji in the empty woods. She was covered in Chevalier's blood and she was tired. Haji was kneeling in front of her putting away Saya's sword in his case.

Saya leaned against the tree panting a little. She mumble, "Ugh, so tired from such a simple battle."

Haji looked at her with a worry expression as he asked, "Did you have your daily blood the the IV today?"

Saya shoked her head in a no. She and Haji left early that morning while Julia was still sleeping. She glared at Haji as he started pulling off his jacket.

Saya pulled away with a hand on her head, "Haji, I will just wait for Julie, I don't want to take your blood."

Haji walked over till he was towering over Saya. He said, "Saya it is my duty as your Chevalier to give blood when you need it."

Saya rubbed her temples, "I don't want to use my Chavalier more than I have to."

Haji pulled out a dagger as he unwrapped the bandages off his demon arm. He sighed, "Saya just like your sister you need your chavalier's blood. You might not like doing it but that is how you survive,"

Saya toke a step away from the tree as her eyes started glowing bright red. Mouth was starting to water and she started forming fangs. She shouted, "I am nothing like my sister Haji! I will never treat you she treats hers!"

Haji was coming more frustrated each second. He might listen to Saya's wishes but it also his job to keep his queen healthy. He said, "Yes you are nothing like Diva but you need blood," kneeling down in front of her, "I give you my blood because I care about you a lot."

Saya ran her hands through Haji's hair as she said, "Thank you for staying with for so long." Saya smiled at Haji before taking a deep breath while saying, "Alright I am ready to taker your blood."

Haji pulled out a dagger getting ready to slice his hand open but Saya knocked it away. She shoved him to the ground. She pushed his off his neck while saying, "I rather not making you stab yourself little Haji."

He moaned as he felt her dragged her fangs across his neck looking for a vein. He tensed a little as she stopped at a point.

Saya pulled up, eyes are still solid bright red as she looked down at him concern, "Does it hurt when I bite you?"

Haji shoked his head while saying, "Just getting myself ready for it. Its hurts when the queen bites but there pleasure as she sucks the blood. Our body lives for them and been used makes us happy."

Saya's eyes started to brighten more at his words. The Queen's side that rules Haji's life was coming arouse by his words. She licked his neck and purred into his ear, "If you are a good boy I will even let you have a bit of my blood."

Haji also getting excited at the reward that might come. He haven't have Saya's blood in years because of the situation. He started begging, "Please my queen drink my blood."

Saya knocked him over and stab her fangs into his neck as Haji moaned. Some blood slide down to the side. After 3 minutes she sat up and lick the blood off his neck. Eyes were still glowing, "Such lovely blood you have my knight."

Haji gave her his special smile as he said, "Thank you my queen."

Saya pulled her collar down baring her neck to Haji and flipped them over so she was under Haji. She smiled, "Your turn my little knight."

Haji leaned down putting kisses down her face very sweetly till he met her neck. Fangs have already started to form and eyes were glowing blue like Diva's. He bit down onto her neck and moaned when he tasted her sweet blood.

After a few minutes he had his fill. He stood up an reached out a hand to help Saya up. As soon as Saya stood up they shared a deep kiss tasting Saya's blood.


	2. Chapter 2

Diva sat high up on a post playing with one her latest dolls that Amshel bought her. She had long black hair and blue eyes, the opposite of Saya. She also had three more Chevaliers than her. She was wearing a long white dress.

She looked down at her gay Chevalier Nathan, who was mostly left to watch her. He was playing with his nails yawning. She asked, "Nathan how late is Solemon? I told him to be here at midnight so I can have my blood."

Nathan looked up towards his queen and said, "Its a hour after the time you told him to be here, darling. Will you like my blood Diva while you wait for him?"

Diva growled under her breath as she ripped the doll's head off and threw it at Nathan's head. He let it hit hi without flinching. Diva said, "No, I do not want your blood! I want Solemon's!"

Nathan had already learned when Diva wants what Chevalier's blood she wants and when. She wants Amshel's blood when she first wakes up. She wants Karl's blood when she in a sweet mood. She wants Solemon's blood when she in rage mood. James and his blood is used when she was weak or just bored."

Nathan sat down the stairs and asked, "Do you want me to fix your doll my queen?"

Diva didn't answer the question. Eyes were shining blue as she was glaring into the distance. Nathan asked, "Will you like me to leave you two in private?"

She nodded her head, eyes still out of focus.

Nathan got up and vanish seconds later, heading to see James for some fun.

_**'Solemon where are you?! You're a hour late!'**_

Solemon was at a hotel with Saya and Haji trying to convince them once again to trust him. When he was about to say something he got hit by all of Diva' angry at once. He fell over holding his head, yelling in pain.

Saya looked down at him asking, "What is wrong Solemon?"

He stood up and headed to the door, it was only way to be able to talk and have the pain to go down. He said "Diva is angry that I am a hour late."

Saya still looked confuse and Haji explained, "The queen word is law in our world and queen's blood reacts to how the queen's feels. Since Diva is mad so Solemon feeling the torture."

Solemon nodded and said, "I am sorry Saya but I have to go now before she makes it worse,:' he was gone a second later.

* * *

**Mansion**

There was blood and guts everywhere from the servant that Diva killed in angry. Blood was all over her dress and face. Eyes were icy blue and very cold. It was like looking at her you will tun into ice.

She murder a servant out of angry. The servant did not make the need for blood go down. Fangs were still formed in her mouth.

The door opened in lightning speed and a second later Solemon was kneeling in front of her. She hissed at him, "You are late Solemon! Almost two hours late."

Solemon toke her hand and kissed her fingers, "I am sorry my queen. I lost track of time."

"That is no good excuse Solemon, I needed someone blood who won't die so easily."

"I am sorry Diva for making you wait."

Diva pulled him up as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Eyes were icy blue. As she pulled him down she ripped her fangs into the neck.

Solemon moaned in pain as she started sucking the blood in big gulps without a second thought. Diva glared up at him as he tired to pull away. She wrapped her arms tighter and pulled him down till she was on top of him.

He was starting to get dizzy after a while, it felt like she was trying to kill him. When he was about to faint Diva pulled her fangs out of his neck. She licked the left over blood off him before sitting on his stomach.

Solemon sat rubbing his neck as holes healed up quickly. He didn't dare to look Diva right in the eyes.

Diva grabbed his chin while saying, "Next time you are late I will drain all you blood."

Solemon bowed his head and Diva vanished back onto the post.


End file.
